


Making Emends (But Not Really)

by UkiTheMaid



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Teasing, brock is an ass too, honestly no idea what to put here, seth is his usual asshole self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting suspended, the literal only thing Brock Lesnar wants is to punch Seth Rollins' face in. Seth isn't very thrilled about that though. Instead he has a proposition. One that doesn't ends up in physical pain for him. Possibly. Hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Emends (But Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> And the award for most self-indulgent fic goes to...
> 
> Joking aside, I literally only wrote this for my personal satisfaction, and because I ship folk who have very little interaction between them. Also hate ship. Also lust disguised as anger. All that good stuff.
> 
> This is probably a train wreck because this is my very first time writing a fic for this fandom, and I haven't written fic in months. So... all bets are off!

To say Brock Lesnar was angry would be the understatement of the century. He was more like infuriated. Hanging around backstage day in, day out, without being allowed to fight was utterly frustrating. And the worst part was that Stephanie McMahon was still out on vacation to God knows where, and Triple H simply refused to lift the suspension she gave him. He allowed Brock to walk about backstage, but he was still prohibited to engage in any type of fighting.

And none of it would be happening if a certain backstabbing asshole didn’t run away from a fair fight. Well, mostly fair. Brock would probably find a way to break Seth Rollins in half for outright stealing the belt from him. He would accept it if Roman Reigns had beaten him and gotten the belt. Actually, he respected Roman for stepping up to the challenge, for fighting fair and square, for being an honored wrestler.

There was absolutely nothing honorable in what Seth Rollins did though. Stepping inside the ring when both fighters were already almost out cold and just kicking them a few times when they were already on the floor?

Yeah, right… Hell would freeze over before Lesnar accepted that as fair.

He almost groaned loudly while sitting at the cafeteria, teeth digging on an almost tasteless burger, the other wrestlers just side eyeing him and avoiding wandering too close. Just someone with very little common sense would approach the ex-champion at such a time.

Seth Rollins had that little common sense.

He sat across the table where Lesnar was sitting at, a smug smile on lips as he watched the other man eat in utter silence.

“Well, well… They finally let the beast out of his cage it seems.” Seth said, leaning on the table, hands under his chin. “Oh wait, you are still forbidden from fighting, aren’t you?”

Lesnar kept eating his burger away, not taking his eyes out of his small paper plate.

“So, are you just going to ignore me? That hurts, Lesnar. Hurts right here.” Seth leaned back and tapped his chest, near his heart. “Are you really that much of a sore loser?”

Suddenly, Brock’s fist hit the table firmly, with such force that the table trembled and the sound echoed through all the cafeteria, the entire room going silent for a few seconds and all eyes resting on the two man sitting at that far away table.

“Leave. Now.” Lesnar said, voice low and angry. He didn’t want to break even more rules and risk being banned forever. He liked his career too much to throw it all away because of a little punk with an attitude problem.

“Sheesh, fine. I was going to offer you a chance for us to solve our differences, but if you want me to just scram, then I’m off.” Seth pulled away from the table, still sitting down. “You need to have that temper looked at, by the way. Have you ever considered anger management sessions?”

Lesnar’s gaze shot up and he looked straight into Seth’s eyes, his own narrow and burning with anger. “The only way I see us solving our differences is with me running my fist through your face over and over.” The larger man huffed out. “Unless your offer involves that, thanks, but no thanks.”

“Gosh… There’s no talking to you, is there? No wonder your manager does all the talking for you.” Seth got up from his chair, but didn’t leave right away. “No. My offer doesn’t involve you punching me repeatedly until I lose my conscience, but it would help us stay in better grounds. Anyways, think about it. If you are interested, just come look for me.”

Seth turned around and walked away, disappearing in the crowd inside the cafeteria, leaving Lesnar sitting there with his thoughts.

The blonde man groaned again, eating up the last bit of his burger and swallowing it bitterly, letting out a sigh and leaning back on his chair. He picked up a toothpick and, as he cleaned his teeth, he pondered about what Seth said. An alternative which didn’t involve inflicting great pain on Rollins didn’t really sound all that alluring, but then again, he was intrigued. Just what was going through that asshole’s brain anyway?

It was already the end of that night’s event, with pretty much everyone already going home, when Brock decided to seek out Seth and ask just what he meant by “offer”.

He found the brunette somewhere in the locker rooms, already getting ready to leave as well. When he spotted Lesnar, he couldn’t help but give the other man a very crooked grin.

“Why, I’m very surprised to see you here.” Seth locked his locker, picking up a small bag that was lying next to him. “I was about to leave to have dinner. If you want to we can talk while I eat. You hungry?”

Brock raised an eyebrow at the invitation slash question, and then gave Seth a bored look. “Whatever. I doubt I’m going to agree with whatever you suggest. I’m just really curious, and I’m willing to see you fall flat on your ass trying to convince me to do anything.”

Seth let out a weird laugh, and then placed a hand on Brock’s shoulder. “Oh, you give me too little credit, Lesnar. You don’t even know what I’m going to say!” Then he noticed the bigger man squinting at the hand on his shoulder, which made him retract it almost immediately. “Anh, hm… Let’s go.” He said as his smile faded and a somewhat worried look took over his face. Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea…

They hit the hot streets of Los Angeles and slowly walked to a nearby dinner, walking in complete silence all the way, with Brock not wanting to say anything, and Seth feeling insecure about saying anything for the first time in a good while. Honestly, he was only insecure because, away from the stadium and the Authority’s protection, he knew Brock could pretty much turn him into mush if he said anything wrong. And most probably no one would ever find his body.

He shuddered quietly and glanced at Lesnar as discreetly as he could. A part of him was sure the other man could probably smell his very apparent fear.

When they reached the dinner, Rollins entered followed by Brock, the door making a small jingling sound. They sat at a booth near the corner, one across the other, the waitress giving them menus before leaving them be.

And then there was another long, awkward silence between the two of them, with Seth picking up the menu and more or less hiding behind it. For someone who was always so vocal, words sure were failing him.

“… So?” Brock finally broke the silence, and Seth had to focus not to jump on his seat.

“You didn’t even pick up the menu. C’mon. Choose something. It’s on me.” Seth said with his usual smile back in his face, doing his best to keep his nervousness at bay and bring up his usual cocky facade.

Brock rolled his eyes and picked up the menu, scanning through the items briefly.

“And please, don’t tell me you are going to eat a burger. This is all you eat back in the cafeteria.” Seth commented, which resulted in an angry stare from Lesnar. “Anh… Or you can order whatever you want, what do I know, right?” He laughed nervously.

Seth sighed, ducking behind the menu again. Yep. That was a bad idea. A terrible one, even. But now he put this dumb plan into motion, might as well go through with it, right?

He watched Brock put down the menu and look out the window in a very uninterested way, and another quiet sigh left his lips.

“You really hate me big time, don’t you?” Seth asked, putting his menu down as well.

“Maybe because you are a dishonored little punk?” Brock crossed his arms in front of his chest, and heard Seth scoff at him.

“Honor, honor… You and Roman should just hold hands and walk into the sunset together, Jesus…” It was Seth’s turn to roll his eyes, as he leaned back on his seat.

“At least he fought me proper instead of just showing up at the last minute when I was already beaten up.” Brock said casually, still looking out the window at the cars and lights outside.

Seth huffed, gesturing to call the waitress. When she approached their table, he ordered soup, then both him and the young girl taking his order looked at Lesnar, and there was another long, uncomfortable silence.

“Anh… sir… you want something as well?” The waitress asked, head tilting to the side slightly.

“Coffee. With cream, no sugar.”

The young girl nodded and walked away, and Seth made a noise like a deflating balloon.

“Amazing social skills right there…”

Brock just made a dismissive gesture with his hand and silence fell on the table again, until the larger man spoke up.

“So? Are you going to talk about the offer? Or paying me dinner was the offer? I’m sorry if that doesn’t warm my heart.” Lesnar finally stopped looking out the window to look at Seth’s face, and was actually a little amused by how bothered the other looked.

“If I just wanted to pay you a stinking meal I would just straight up tell you.” Seth leaned forward, frowning. “This is a lot more delicate than this.”

Lesnar was intrigued. Just what Seth wanted to say which warranted that much mystery and tip toeing around? Wasn’t Seth Rollins known for telling things like they are, and just saying whatever was on his mind? That change in attitude got him even more curious.

“OK, so what is it about?” Brock asked again, at the same time the waitress set down the coffee and soup on their table.

Seth took a few sips from his meal before answering.

“I know you want to see me reduced to a bloody pulp on the floor. There’s no denying that and, lets face it, you are terrible at hiding your feelings.” Seth cleaned his lips with a napkin. “But what if we solved this in an unofficial way, off the records?”

“… Off the records?” Brock asked, taking a small sip from his coffee. “What are you even raving on about?”

“What I’m raving about? Well…” Seth went silent again to drink more of his soup.

Brock looked at him for a moment, and then sighed in frustration when the other just kept eating his soup. He moved to take another sip from his coffee, but then froze when he felt something brush against his ankle. With the cup near his lips, and eyes a little wide, he paid closer attention. Was that… his imagination?

Then something brushed against his leg again, and he almost dropped the cup on the table, eyes even wider as he stared at Seth, who was still drinking his soup quietly and casually.

“What. Are. You. Doing?” Brock had to fight the urge to shout, one of his hands gripping on the edge of the table so he could stop himself from punching Seth square in the face as he felt the tip of a boot slide up his leg.

“What are you talking about?” Seth said, feigning complete and utter ignorance.

“If you don’t stop that right now I swear to God I’m shoving this table down your throat.” Lesnar was red in the face and was making a herculean effort not to snap.

“Such hostility. Here I am, offering you something nice and you still want to pulverize me. Pity…” Seth shook his head, the tip of his foot moving up and down Lesnar’s leg.

“What the hell kinda offer is that?” Brock hit his fist on the table, but not as strongly as he did back at the cafeteria.

“For fuck’s sake you are not some kid, you are old enough to understand what this means.” Seth said, taking another sip from his soup.

“I-I know what this means, but sorry if I’m fucking appalled by you even suggesting such a thing to me, instead of being flattered, like you probably expected me to!” Lesnar huffed loudly, trying to push Rollins’ foot away with his own.

“OK, fine, you don’t want this. Well, I tried.” Seth pulled back his foot and just… stopped. Which caused Brock to stare at him I mild confusion.

“… That’s it? You are just going to drop it?” Lesnar was still all red and angry, but also surprised Seth gave up so easily.

“Well yes. Look, I’m an asshole, OK, I can accept that, but I’m not looking forward to adding sexual harassment to my list of ‘deeds’.” Seth shrugged. He had no intention to sink so low.

Brock shook his head vigorously and called the waitress again, asking for a beer. He just… needed something to try and understand what just happened. He leaned back on his seat and groaned loudly, throwing his head back.

“Did you seriously think you could get somewhere with that?” Lesnar asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose with the tip of his fingers.

“I dunno. Thought it was worth the shot.” Seth was actually a little disappointed, but it wasn’t much of a big deal. “The offer is still up though, if you are even remotely interested that is.”

“… For a moment there you scared me, because I thought you weren’t going to insist on the subject.” Lesnar scoffed, nodding at the waitress when she put the beer down on the table, and he quickly sipped on it.

“Would it really be that bad though?” Seth asked, pausing to have some more soup. “I mean, spending that kind of time with me?”

Lesnar was silent for a while, taking a few sips from his beer bottle, looking down at a small ant that was crawling around the table.

The silence was only broken after Seth finished his soup.

“And what exactly was your plan if I agreed?” Lesnar asked, slight interest in his voice.

“Eh, didn’t have much of a plan really. We would go back to my room and I don’t know. Maybe I would give you a drink, but I can see that you already went ahead and got one yourself.” Seth pointed at the beer on Brock’s hand. “Saves me the trouble.”

“Ha-ha, how funny.” Brock huffed.

“Anyways, we would just go there and, I dunno, see where that takes us.” Seth shrugged again. To him, it made no real difference. If Lesnar wanted to keep going with hating on him and bottling that up until they finally faced off in the ring, then that was up to him.

“... I can't believe I'm saying this, but... maybe we can try that.”

Seth's gaze snapped up and his eyes were a little wide. He... actually didn't quite believe that was going to work. In fact he thought he was going to be punched straight in the face by simply suggesting that. Maybe he didn't know Lesnar as well as he first thought.

“... Are you serious?”

“Eh. What do I have to lose. If you test my patience I can always bust your jaw.” Brock smiled behind his bottle before taking a long, last sip.

Rollins opened a nervous smile at what Brock said. Saying that made him nervous was putting it mildly. He had grown so used to having the Authority’s safety net under him at all times while fighting and teasing his fellow wrestlers that threats made out of their watchful eyes put him on edge. Still, as the good actor he was, he was able to keep most of his cool.

“Now, now, there'll be no need for that!” Seth let out a stilted laugh, before calling the waitress so she could bring him the check. “Pretty sure no one will be busting anyone's jaws.”

It was Lesnar's turn to shrug. “I would still be careful with what I said if I were you.”

Seth's smile faltered for a moment and his worry became visible on his face, if only for a moment, before his expression turned into a frown. “Can't you put this whole 'I'll crush you' deal to rest for like five minutes?”

“Absolutely not. It's too fun.” Lesnar was still smiling.

“Incredible... now I'm the one starting to regret this.” Rollins sighed, as the check was placed on their table and he pulled a wallet from his back pocket. “Well, at least warn me before you punch me into next week.”

“Why? So you can run away like you did in our last fight?” Brock's smile faded almost instantly at the memory of that fight and his “time off”.

“ _Someone_ can't stop living in the past it seems...” Seth said casually, and then his face distorted in pain when his ankle was kicked. Hard. “What was that for?”

“What you think?” Lesnar said, leaned back on his seat and with his arms crossed.

Seth let out a huff of air as he took money out of his wallet and threw it on the table. “Whatever. Let's get out of here before I honestly start regretting this decision...” He leaned to rub his ankle a little before moving to get up, waiting for Brock to follow him.

Lesnar got up and followed Seth out, smiling as he watched the other limp a bit as he walked. That was already proving to be a fun night.

The walk to hotel where Seth was staying was another silent and long one, for the same reasons as before, but the air around the two men didn't seem as thick and tense as before, if Lesnar's more relaxed posture was anything to go by.

They passed the lobby and entered the elevator, going all the way up to the seventh floor. The doors of the elevator opened to a dead quiet hallway, save for the hum of a nearby ice machine. They walked up to Seth's room and he quickly slid the key card on the door's reader, opening it and gesturing for Lesnar to get inside at once. Last thing he needed was someone seeing the other there and asking questions, since he knew others were also on that same hotel, and in nearby rooms.

The door clicked closed behind Seth as he turned on the lights in the room. They were a little faint, but also gave the room a rather cozy feeling.

“Nice room. Very tidy.” Brock commented, sitting on the edge of the bed with a loud plop. He was staying in a completely different hotel himself, but their rooms were rather similar.

“Anh... thank you?” Seth said, not sure if he needed to answer to that statement or not. It wasn't like he owned the room or anything. And it wasn't like it was hard to keep a hotel room in order.

“So, what now?” Lesnar asked, hands placed on his lap as he looked around. He wasn't exactly used to that type of scenario, and in all honesty wasn't sure how to act or what to do.

“Well, make yourself comfortable while I go to the bathroom.” Seth spun on his heels before leaving.

Brock swung back and forth on the bed for a while, before untying his shoes and taking them off. He stretched his arms and let out a heavy huff of air. What was he even doing there? He fell back on the bed, legs still hanging from the edge as he stared at the ceiling. That was getting very awkward real fast, and a part of him was hoping Seth would be able to fix that by himself.

He heard the bathroom door open and the other man was back.

“Is that how you made yourself comfortable? Taking off your shoes and half-lying in bed?” Seth asked, walking closer to the bed, rolling his eyes a bit before sitting on its edge as well, besides Brock.

“What if it is?” Lesnar grumbled, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Tch... you truly are something else Lesnar.” Seth said, taking off his boots and hanging by the edge of the bed still, feet shuffling against the carpeted floor of the room. His gaze wandered from his feet to Lesnar's legs and thighs, and then he smiled his trademark cocky smile. “At least you got a body to compensate for your _amazing_ people skills.”

There was an annoyed grunt from Lesnar, but nothing more. Which was surprising to Seth, because he was expecting a come back. He slowly brushed one of his hands against the side of one of those shorts clad thighs, listening closely for a reaction, a word of protest, anything.

And there was nothing.

His smile became a little wider as his hand moved a little further, to the top of a knee, until it was slowly sliding up.

“Why aren't you huffing and grumbling about this?” Rollins asked, a hint of teasing to his voice as his fingers squeezed Brock's thigh.

“Shut up.” Lesnar just kept laying there, one of his hands moving to the back of his head.

“Would like to see you t-” Seth's sentence – and line of thought – were cut off when Lesnar forcibly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, causing him to partially lay on top of the larger man, his face a little too close to Brock's.

“Do you really want to see me try?” Seth could feel Lesnar's breathing against his lips, and he shuddered a little. That was way hotter than it had any right to be. Still, he kept a brash attitude about it.

“Yes.” That single word almost came out as a dare.

And far from Brock Lesnar to step away from one. Specially one he knew he could win.

There was another strong pull on Seth's collar and his lips were upon Lesnar's, and he felt a hand rest on the back of his head to keep his face in place.

He tried to mutter something, but nothing really came out, as he was soon too busy with sucking on a lower lip and giving it small nips, as his own were licked and bitten a little too strongly, almost to the point of drawing blood.

Seth couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips, body pressing against Lesnar’s as his thigh slowly slid between the other man’s. His tongue flicked out, but only briefly, because it soon made it’s way past his and Brock’s lips. All the while, his hands slipped under the other’s shirt, fingers tracing muscle lines from the abdomen all the way up to the chest.

Brock entangled his fingers on Seth’s hair, pulling on it slightly to tilt the other’s head a bit to deepen the kiss, as he moved his other arm to wrap it around that slightly smaller waist.

For a while, there was only the sound of loud breathing and muffled groaning inside the room, as the both of them kissed heavily, for a time which seemed to last forever.

Rollins then pulled back, panting and with his lips swollen and parted. “For a guy who hates me, you sure didn’t hesitate kissing, hm?” He smirked, but then his face scrunched up in pain as his hair was pulled.

“Don’t go getting the wrong idea.” Brock then eased his hold on Seth’s hair. “I won’t hesitate punching your face in if I have to.”

“I suspected you liked this type of rough stuff.” Seth teased, and then his hair was pulled again, but not strong enough to hurt.

“Believe me, it would give me great pleasure to break every bone in your body.” It was Brock’s turn to grin in an almost wicked way, subtlety leaning into Seth’s touch. He would be lying if he said those warm hands didn’t make him hot in the slightest. “But that would ruin the fun, wouldn’t it?”

Seth blinked a few times, a little perplexed by Lesnar’s behaviour. He… wasn’t expecting anything even remotely close to teasing from the other man, and yet… there he was, using a flirting tone and talking about having fun of all things? Not he didn’t like it, but damn if it wasn’t totally out of left field.

“What’s the matter? Can’t find anything to say with that sharp tongue of yours?” Brock said, smile fading as his usual serious expression came up again.

“I was just caught by surprise by how you were talking. For a moment there you almost sounded human.” Seth opened a larger grin, moving to straddle Lesnar’s hips. “So… you only keeping me in one piece because you are actually looking forward to something?” He rocked his hips slowly against Brock’s, his hands resting on the other’s chest under that white shirt.

“This is such a power trip for you, isn’t it?” Lesnar asked, squirming ever so slightly under Seth’s weight, his arm still placed around the other’s waist as his hand untangled from Rollin’s hair.

“You already know me so well…” Seth’s hips swayed more, leather brushing against soft fabric. One of his hands moved and he pinched one of Lesnar’s nipples between his fingers, watching him stifle back a groan. “I’m so flattered.”

“Why are you bothering with all this? Teasing and whatnot.” Brock asked, feeling heat spread all over his body.

“Why not? It’s so much fun to watch you react to it…” Seth pinched that nipple once more, this time a little stronger. “And the hotter you get, the harder you’ll come at me. Isn’t that how you act?”

“Heh… Is that what you want from me? Hard? I don’t even need motivation to do that with you. Just the thought of you squirming under me like the little weakling you are turns me on enough.” Lesnar held back another sound when those fingers pulled at his nipple once more.

“Oh, I’m actually looking forward to you making me squirm…” Seth breathed out, still smiling, still pushing his hips against Brock’s.

Seth pulled his hands from under Lesnar’s shirt and sat up to take off his own, still seated on top of Brock’s hips. He discarded the shirt to the side and then his hands moved to his belt to open it, not bothering to pull it from the hoops of his pants. All the while, Brock watched him quietly, both arms resting by the sides of his body as his hands sneakily moved to Rollins’ thighs, fingers softly caressing leather.

“Now here’s something I can get used to. You staying quietly and obediently under me.” Seth teased, but his smirking face was soon replaced by an expression of surprise when he was swiftly moved to the side on the bed by the shoulders, and just like that, Brock was towering over him.

“You were saying?” Lesnar grinned down at the other man, both hands gripping on Rollins’ shoulders.

“You… are pretty fast for a guy your size.” Was all Seth could comment while he recollected himself.

“And you almost made me forget how much I hate you. But you only need to open your mouth for me to remember.” Lesnar huffed, before dipping his head down to press his face against Seth’s neck, lips parting so he could lick and bite at the skin there softly, at first. Soon his teeth sank into firm neck muscles and Rollins’ gasped, head tilted to the side.

“Fuck… what are you doing that for?” Seth protested, one of his hands moving to push Brock’s head away.

“What? Are you scared of others asking you why you have marks on your body? Worried that Kane is going to scold and lecture you?” A sound akin to a muffled laugh escaped Brock’s lips.

“Ugh… are you just trying to murder the mood by mentioning Kane of all people?” Seth shuddered. “And sorry if I don’t feel like answering questions about this tomorrow morning.”

“There was a mood? I wasn’t aware of that…” Lesnar muttered against Seth’s neck before biting on it again and drawing another gasp from the other man.

“S-Stop that!” Seth tried to push Lesnar’s head again, but wasn’t really putting much effort into it.

“We both know you would have stopped me already if you truly wanted to.” Because in all honesty, Lesnar wasn’t even trying to keep his face on Rollins’ neck, and yet the other wasn’t being able to push him away. “Besides… wasn’t there a talk about teasing?”

“You are a fucking…” Rollins’ chocked on his words when another bite came along, this time on the curve of his neck. “… I fucking hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Brock said with no hesitation, as his hands left Seth's shoulders and moved down his body, going for the edge of his pants to unbutton and unzip them.

Rollins fidget a bit under Brock's weight, the sound of the zipper being pulled down reaching his ears. He didn't make much of it though. It wasn't like that wasn't going to happen at some point. And in his opinion, the earlier that stage came around, the better. Specially because he could feel his cock strain a bit behind those tight leather pants, and the opening of that zipper was a huge relief.

What wasn't a relief was when Lesnar's hand pressed against his still clothed length. That was the literal opposite of relief.

“It was easier than I thought to get you hard.” Brock grinned against the marks he left on Seth's neck, palm rubbing and pushing against white cotton fabric.

Then he felt a hand in between his legs, which was enough to make him gasp.

“And when were you planning on telling me about your hard on?” Seth opened a smirk, hand holding on to Brock's cock over his shorts and underwear. “You think I didn't notice that when I was pushing my hips against yours?”

Lesnar scoffed and moved his hands away from Seth, working on his own shirt to take it off, murmuring something when the other rubbed his cock some more, causing his ears to redden. He hated the hot feeling that was building up at the bottom of his stomach. Hated it. Dreaded it even. Just made him want to punch Seth harder. Or maybe punch himself hard. He wasn't sure which would be more effective to ease his frustration, as realization downed on him. Yes, he was in bed. With Seth Rollins. And he was getting pathetically hard as the hand jerked him over his clothes.

Yeah, he probably should try and supplex himself for that.

He hated it it took him this long to realize he was actually getting into it. And that Seth was kinda getting into it as well. Maybe. For all Lesnar knew he could be just acting it out. He was good at that, as far as Lesnar was concerned.

“Why the silent treatment all of sudden. Starting to regret it?” Rollins finally said, pulling Brock out of his thoughts, and that warmth almost instantly spread all over his body, getting him red all over now, which wasn't very hard considering how white his skin was.

He huffed and moved on the bed, away from Seth's very intrusive – but also very hot – touch, going to lie down on the bed proper, eyes staring at the ceiling as his head was propped on a pillow.

For a moment, Seth was confused, so he just laid there, legs still hanging from the bed, until he rolled on the mattress, moving to lay down by Lesnar's side.

“... If you are regretting it... which is understandable, really, you are free to just get up and leave, like I said.” Rollins really wish he didn't leave, and a part of him was disgusted when that thought crossed his mind. Why did he care? Yes, Brock had an attractive body, but that was pretty much it. It wasn't like the other had a “shinning personality” to go with it.

Although the way those teeth bit into his neck sent a shiver down Seth's spine he never quite experienced before. At least Lesnar had that going on for him, aside from his physique.

Brock snorted, the sound close to a laugh, and Seth couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that.

“I’m sorry, I think I missed the part where there was a joke.” Seth moved on the bed to look at Brock’s face, his own showing a visible frown.

“What’s the matter? Did you figure out the size of my dick and is now trying to back away on your word because you know you can’t take it?” Brock figured that, if he was already on that shitty situation and getting turned on by that whiney asshole, might as well make the most of it. And pushing Rollins’ buttons was as good as smashing his face.

Seth was quiet for a moment, then his eyes widened a bit and his face turned red in a mixture of annoyance and a hint of lust. “You are giving yourself a lot of credit, aren’t you? For your information, you are nothing special under those stupid shorts.”

“So I can assume you **can** take it, right?” Brock let out a laugh as he watched Seth look even more irritated.

And then, his laugh was cut short when a hand was once more placed over his clothed erection.

“I’ll help you stop assuming.” Seth voice was firm, annoyance turning into clear anger. He was dreading finding out Lesnar could be a smartass.

Then Seth pulled on the band of Brock’s shorts, pulling them down just a little under his crotch, before moving on the bed again, positioning himself between Lesnar’s legs. He placed his lips on top of the other’s chest, breathing hot air against pale skin. Then he slowly dragged his tongue along the entire length of the tattoo on Brock’s torso, and he could literally feel the other shudder and tremble under him. And he loved it. That was putting him in control again, and that was what he was used to.

Rollins’ moved lower and his lips brushed against soft cotton, feeling Brock’s length twitch under his underwear. He smirked to himself when the small suckling motions he did over the fabric resulted in tiny gasps from Lesnar.

Seth patiently pulled the underwear down as well, fully exposing Brock’s cock, hard, swollen and red around the head.

Lesnar tried to keep himself composed, but then he suddenly inhaled sharply when a warm, wet tongue was dragged over the underside of his dick, all the way from the base to the very tip. And then there was another. And a third one. Which made his hips jerk up by impulse, and caused him to curse at himself mentally.

It was Seth’s turn to laugh as he slid up Lesnar’s body, until his lips were upon the blond man’s neck, while one of his hands jerked the other off firmly.

“I’m sorry, were you expecting me to suck you off? That’s a little too much just for us to make emends, don’t you think?” Rollins’ hand worked a little more vigorously, getting a low, broken groan in response.

Brock’s mind was a little fuzzy with all that, and it took him a moment to reply.

“You would need to do way more than that for us to be even, believe me.” Lesnar’s voice was a little shaky, as one of his hands gripped on the sheets under him, to try and ground himself a little. So he would at least not buckle his hips against that fist, even though he really wanted to.

His free hand moved to Rollins’ still clothed ass, gripping on one of the cheeks firmly, pulling the other closer to him.

“When do you plan on taking these off?” He asked, rubbing his palm against the leather.

“Hmm… Not sure…” Seth answered, feigning disinterest, leaning into the touch on his behind.

“Ugh… Look, are you trying to chafe my cock or what? Are you honestly going to keep doing that with a dry hand?” Because the little saliva Seth left on his erection was long gone.

“What a fucking cry baby…” Seth mumbled out, letting go of Lesnar’s cock and dragging himself over the bed and reaching for the drawer on the bedside table, feeling around until he found the small tube of lube he was looking for.

“There, are you ha-” Seth stopped on his tracks when the tube was snatched from his hand and a heavy weight was placed on his hips, holding him on the bed, while lying on his stomach.

“Yes… very happy.” Lesnar said, seated on top of Seth, straddling the other man’s body.

“The fuck you think you are doing?” Seth asked, trashing about under Lesnar’s weight.

“I’m tired of this waiting game. Here, let me help you with these…” Brock held on to the waist of Seth’s pants and yanked them down, along with his underwear, all the way down to his knees. He was simply exhausted of all that stupid teasing and honestly, if he didn’t fuck Seth soon, he was going to explode.

Rollins’ opened his mouth to say something in protest, but a shiver that ran down his spine stopped him. A shiver that came from the feeling of something very wet and cold spreading between his ass cheeks. And then he felt Brock’s cock slide back and forth between his cheeks. And he wasn’t sure if he should trash about more, or if he liked that.

… Judging by how his own dick was twitching between his body and the bed, and how he was panting, he was going with the later.

Seth shuddered, wondering just where Lesnar was trying to get with that. Was he just looking for his own personal pleasure? Well, he wouldn’t be fucking surprised, neither he would blame Brock for doing that. He did kinda brought that upon himself.

But Lesnar had more in store than just that.

The sliding stopped suddenly, and once more Seth’s lips parted for him to speak up, and once more he was cut off, with the only thing coming out of his mouth being a moan, when a slick finger circled around his entrance.

And then that finger slid inside him, and he hated how easily his body allowed that to happen. And how it was almost welcoming the motion.

“Heh… You didn’t even flinch…” Brock commented, finger going all the way inside, then slowly out, just to move in again. He watched Seth squirm and push his hips against the bed, and he had to admit he liked the sight. The way the muscles on Seth’s back tensed with every thrust of his finger, how the other breathed out swear words, hoping to replace moans, how sweat began to build up all over his skin.

He poured more lube on his fingers and pushed another one into Seth, and that back arched so deliciously. He leaned over Seth’s body, his free hand brushing strands of black hair from the other’s neck so he could lick and bite on it.

Rollins entire body shook with all that, hands gripping on the pillow next to his face and pulling on it even more every time Brock’s fingers reached oh so deep, and the way they scissorred inside him, spreading him open...

“Damn… Lesnar…” Seth panted, squirming under Brock’s body. “For someone who… didn’t want to wait you are taking your sweet time.”

“Would you rather I just straight up fucked you without stretching you first?” Lesnar asked, spreading his fingers more and getting a long, loud moan in return.

Good grief… Seth moaned a little too sexily for his own good.

Seth felt when those fingers were pulled out of him, and then something else was poking at his far too eager asshole.

“You… want me to take your pants off so you can stretch better?” Brock finally remembered Seth’s pants and underwear were still around his knees.

“Goddamit, just fuck me already!” Seth almost demanded, impatience clear in his voice.

Brock just nodded, grabbing Seth’s hips to angle them better, before pushing his lubed up cock against Seth’s tight entrance. There was obvious resistance, and it was a real test of patience to find the right spot, but when he was finally sliding inside Rollins, it felt very, very good.

He was able to hold back his hips, at first. He allowed his cock to slide inside slowly, to set in those tight walls, muscles pressing against the entirety of his length. And that was when he realized he was all the way in.

“Hmm…” Seth muttered, and Lesnar halted himself a bit. “I… told you I could take it. You aren’t such a big deal.”

Lesnar blinked a few times, surprised the other was still thinking about that. That was… amusing to say the least. He shook his head with a dismissing small laugh, before his hips began moving. Although, the subtlety of his moves didn’t last long. In fact it lasted only the first three thrusts. From that point on, he picked up the pace rather quickly, burying himself deep every single time as he poured all his frustration and anger into every action.

Seth let out moans, which quickly turned into screams the faster Lesnar moved, and even though he was clearly getting head over heels with every thrust, he still had the presence of mind to blurt out a tease.

“C’mon… are you trying to put me to sleep… I told you to do it hard…” Seth’s legs were wiggling around as he tried to get rid of his pants. Fuck… he should have let Lesnar take those off. He wanted to spread his legs so bad…

And then Brock pulled out of him, and his hands left his hips, going for his pants to pull them away completely. He watched Lesnar throw them on the floor almost angrily, before getting a hold of one of his legs, forcing Seth to lie on his side.

“Fine… I’m going to give you hard.” Brock slid inside Seth again, fucking him sideways, getting Rollins to almost screech.

Brock panted heavier and heavier with each thrust, loving the way those walls pressed against his dick more and more with every movement of his. He was too far gone to care about his thoughts at that point, and the fact he as truly and throughoutly enjoying all of it didn’t seem to matter anymore. Or about how red his face due to arousal.

Seth’s thoughts were steering to a similar direction, as he moaned and groaned, and he wasn’t even ashamed when he breathed out Brock’s first name, before demanding more. Wanting to be fucked more. His face as dripping with sweat, his hair sticking to it as he squirmed more, his own erection twitching every time that cock hit deep inside him.

A stilted, deep groan was what preceded Lesnar’s climax, his hands latching on to Seth’s legs as he came in hot spurts inside the other, his cock seated deeply into Rollins. Every small spasm from those walls seemed to send a warm feeling all over his body and made him cum more. His hand mindlessly moved from Seth’s leg to his erection, pumping it in quick firm motions, which only got Seth’s insides tighten more around him, giving him more of that nice, hot feeling.

The noise that came out of Rollins' mouth when he finally came all over the sheets was way too embarrassing. A high pitched mix between a moan and Brock’s name. But he couldn’t care less. Not when that large hand was still jerking him off and that dick was still buried deep inside him.

Lesnar had to admit he enjoyed that sound.

A few seconds passed, which felt like forever, until Brock let go of Seth’s cock and leg, and actually pulled out of the other man with a wet pop. He was still hot and red all over, and also sweaty, and it would take some time for his breathing to go back to its normal pace. Not that Rollins was looking any better, pretty much collapsed on the bed, breathing heavy.

Brock flopped on the bed, by Seth’s side, chest rising and falling with each labored breath. Seth moved around a bit, a weird feeling of emptiness inside him.

Now his senses were getting back to him, he hated he enjoyed that so much.

There was silence in the room for a good while, aside from loud breathing, and when that ceased, the silence remained for a good while, with Lesnar staring at the ceiling and Seth staring awkwardly at Brock’s shoulder.

“… We even?” Seth was able to finally blurt out.

“Not even close…” Was Brock’s straight answer.

“Fucking figured as much.” Seth moved on the bed to sit up, running his fingers through his hair to pull it back, reaching out for his underwear by the side of the bed.

“Why are you bothering with that?” Brock asked as he watched Seth put on his underwear.

“Why aren’t you?” Rollins angrily asked back.

“You are kicking me out?” Lesnar scoffed, picking up his own underwear from the edge of the bed.

“… Did you really think you were going to stay here?” Seth looked over his shoulder, an incredulous look upon his face.

“No, but I didn’t think you were going to kick me out as a stray dog.” Lesnar huffed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“… Do you want to stay?” Seth spoke out before he could stop himself. Was it to late to slap his own face?

Lesnar looked at the other over his shoulder. “Well, if I’m not _intruding_ on your privacy.” He said sarcastically. To be fair he was feeling a little sluggish and tired, and wasn’t exactly looking forward to walking or even taking a cab all the way back to his hotel. Not that it was too far away, but still…

“Intruding… What a joke.” Seth snorted out, swinging his body to lie down on the bed again, but almost fell from it when Brock pulled the sheet from under him. “What was…”

“These sheets are disgusting, are you seriously going to sleep on them?” Lesnar asked, putting the sheets to the side of the bed.

“I’m going to sleep with you, aren’t I?” Seth replied almost immediately, and got a very, very angry stare from Brock.

“Do I punch you now or tomorrow morning?” Brock was already regretting that decision. Not to mention he was back to his usual mindset: hating on Seth.

“Hah! It was a joke! C’mon… anh… no need for punching.” Rollins said, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. He had gotten a little too comfortable.

“Morning it is then.” Lesnar walked up to the wall to turn off the lights before walking back to the bed to lie down on it, keeping his distance from Seth.

All the while, Seth stood still where he laid, eyes a little wide as he alternated between staring at the ceiling and looking at Lesnar.

He could only hope Brock wasn’t serious about waking him up with a punch.

 


End file.
